


Strawberry Pimp One Shots

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Pimp Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sexy Times, clubs, more tags will be added, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Just a series of one shots in my strawberry pimp universe.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Christmas Party

Alastor had decided to host a Christmas party for all of his employees. Naturally, they were thrilled, and Lucifer planned to come over too, even though he wasn’t the biggest fan of Christmas. Alastor decided to wear something new for the party, and he decided on a pink coat with a white fur collar. 

He was attaching his pet alligator Edward to a candy cane striped leash when he heard a knock at the door. “It’s open!” he called.

Angel opened the door, wearing what was probably the sexiest Santa dress he could find. “Hey, Al! Ya look great,” he smiled. 

“Why thank you, darling. And you look beautiful,” Alastor replied, before putting a Santa hat on his pet’s head.

“Thanks. Ya know, it’ll be great to do something nice for Christmas. Val usually made us work straight through it to film holiday porn,” Angel said. 

“Which is a shame! I believe I ought to reward you all for the hard work you’ve done,” Alastor said, before smiling at Angel. “So...are you bringing anyone special to the party, my dear?” he asked. 

“Nah, I’m just gonna hang around with everybody. Are ya going with Lucifer, or are the two of ya off right now?” asked Angel.

“He and I are together, yes. And he does plan on coming,” Alastor smiled. “So, shall we head out?” he asked.

“Yep!” Angel nodded, before he, Alastor, and Edward headed out. 

The main room of the studio was covered in Christmas decorations, and a tree was set up in the corner. Alastor’s employees, his porn stars, drivers, and bartenders, filled the room, and all of them were happily talking with one another. 

Husk was drinking eggnog in the corner, and brightened up as soon as Alastor and Angel walked in. “Hey,” he said.

“Hello, Husker. Enjoying the party?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Hi, Angel,” Husk said, looking in his direction. 

“Hey, Husky! Long time no see,” Angel smiled.

“We saw each other like a week ago,” Husk replied.

“Yeah, and that’s fucking forever,” Angel returned, before gettinghimself a glass of eggnog. 

Alastor grinned at the two of them. “Well, I’ll go check in with some other guests. Have fun, you two,” he said, before walking off.

After walking around for a bit, Alastor spotted Vaggie with Charlie, and the two of them were sitting in chairs sucking on candy canes. “Hello, Vaggie dear! And how are you two ladies this evening?” he asked, as Edward went closer to Vaggie, causing her to jump.

“Mierda! Alastor, you need to keep an eye on that thing,” she said. 

“I think he’s cute!” Charlie smiled, which made Vaggie smile softly too. 

“Yeah. Hey, Alastor? Thanks for throwing this party. It was really nice of you. And I haven’t gotten to see Charlie in a while,” she said, looking back at her pimp.

“It was my pleasure, dear! After all, you all deserve it. So, I take it you’re having a nice time?” asked Alastor.

“Yes! You throw the best parties!” Charlie replied. 

“Why, thank you! Charlotte dear, if you don’t mind my asking.....do you have any idea when your father is supposed to get here?” Alastor asked.

“No, sorry. Want me to call him?” Charlie asked.

“Oh no, that’s alright. I know he'll be here soon enough. You two just enjoy the party,” Alastor replied, before he left the two girls alone. Before he left, Alastor grinned and snapped his fingers, making some mistletoe appear above the girls’ heads.

Charlie was the first to notice it, and she started to blush. “Oh...uh...would you look at that,” she stammered. 

Vaggie looked up and started blushing as well. “Huh. What are the odds of that?” she asked, although she was certain it wasn’t there before.

“Well, rules are rules,” Charlie said, giggling nervously. 

Vaggie smiled at how adorable Charlie was being, and she planted a kiss on her cheek. Charlie was blushing bright red, and her eyes were wide. “I love you,” Vaggie said.

“I love you too,” replied Charlie, before she gave her girlfriend a small kiss on the lips.

Husk and Angel were still drinking eggnog and wine together, and the two of them were starting to get tipsy. Now they were both giggling and singing Christmas songs.  
“I r-really can't stay,” Angel smiled.

“Baby it's…..it’s cold outside,” Husk slurred. 

“I gotta go awayyyyy,” Angel sang. 

“Baby it's fuck-fucking cold outside!” Husk replied.

“This *hic* this evening has been….” the spider started.

“Been h-hoping that you'd dropped in,” sang Husk.

“S-Super fuckin’ nice,” Angel continued.

“I'll hold your hands….they're just like ice,” Husk smiled. 

“I….fuck! I forgot the damn words!” Angel shouted.

“Just skip to…*hic* skip to the end,” Husk said.

“‘Kay,” Angel smiled, before getting another sip of his drink.

“Baby it’s coooooold…..baby it’s cold!! OUTSIIIIIIIIDE!” the two of them finished, laughing as they did so. 

Alastor smiled when he saw them, but he was still a bit upset. Lucifer still hadn’t arrived, and the deer was starting to lose hope.

Just when he was about to give up on him, the door swung open as Lucifer ran in, dressed in a red and green suit. “Sorry, I’m late!” he exclaimed, as he ran over to Alastor. 

Alastor smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Not to worry, baby. I’m happy you made it. And I must say, green is a very nice color on you,” he said. 

“Oh! Um, thank you,” Lucifer smiled, as he took in what his boyfriend was wearing. The king couldn’t help but get flustered at the sight of him. “You...you look good too. I didn’t even know you had that coat. I mean I like it! You look sexy. Wait erm…..uh….you just look really nice,” he stammered.

Alastor chuckled; he always loved how sweet and flustered Luci could be. “Thank you, Luci. You always say the sweetest things. So, care for a drink? Apple cider maybe?” he asked, causing Lucifer to playfully roll his eyes.

“I don’t ONLY like apples. I just have a preference for them, that’s all. Anyways, apple cider does sound great,” he said. 

“Well come along then. Let’s go and get some,” Alastor smiled, before giving Lucifer another small kiss. The two of them went off to get some cider and enjoy the rest of the party. 

After the party, Alastor and Lucifer headed to the pimp’s bedroom, with smiles on their faces. “Well, you can’t say I didn’t get you an early Christmas present,” Alastor said, as he locked the door.

“That you can’t, love,” Lucifer smiled, a light blush across his face. 

Alastor walked over and pushed Luci onto the bed, covering him in kisses. “Merry Christmas, Luci,” he said. 

“Merry Christmas, Al,” returned Lucifer, smiling up at him. He went from slightly blushing to bright red as soon as Alastor took off his coat. 

“Now, are you ready to scream my name until morning?” Alastor purred, as he removed his boyfriend’s bowtie. 

Lucifer nodded hastily before Alastor kissed his neck. “Good. Now...I need to finish unwrapping my gift,” he smirked, before the two of them went back to enjoying their night and one another’s company.


	2. Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel take some promotional photos for the studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have one shot ideas, feel free to let me know!

Angel woke up and immediately headed to Alastor’s office. Today he was set to take some promotional photos for the studio. Back when Valentino was in charge, Angel always hated these days. The moth made Angel do thousands of takes, never listened to his ideas, and Angel was always exhausted by the end of the day.

Now that Alastor was in charge, that was a different story. Alastor’s photo shoots were more relaxed, and he even let Angel offer up suggestions. The spider even got to take more cute photos with Fat Nuggets. Ever since Alastor took over, Angel really didn’t mind work as much.

Angel knocked on the door, and Alastor immediately opened it. “There’s my shining star! Are you ready to take photos, darling?” he asked.

“Yep! I got a lotta ideas and outfits I wanna try,” Angel nodded, as the two headed to a studio to shoot. 

“Brilliant! I look forward to seeing what you came up with,” Alastor smiled.

They met with the photography crew, and Angel started taking pictures. He experimented with different outfits and settings, and wound up getting some very nice shots. Not all of them were meant to be sexy; some were meant to have more of a cute or elegant look to them. 

Alastor looked over their shots, a smile on his face. “Oh, mon Ange! These may be some of our best ones yet!” he exclaimed.

“Thanks! But uh….think we should do somethin to really put em over the top?” Angel asked. 

“What did you have in mind, darling?” asked Alastor. 

“Well….wouldn’t it be something if ya took a few with me? We could do some great poses! Hell’s big shot and his top star. Unless ya don’t wanna,” Angel said.

“That’s a fantastic idea! Besides, I’ve needed to get my image more out there,” Alastor replied, as he walked over to Angel. “Now, let’s take some photos,” he smiled.

The two of them got to posing for intimate photos, mostly ones with Angel on Alastor’s lap or sitting by his side. The photos ended up coming out well, and Alastor and Angel looked them over.

“Damn….we look great!” Angel exclaimed.

“We certainly do! You’re simply divine in photos,” Alastor said.

“Hey, ya don’t look so bad ya self. So, are ya gonna get these out there?” asked Angel.

“Oh, I’ll do that immediately,” Alastor nodded. He may have died long before social media came around, but he couldn’t deny that it played a hand in his current success.

“Cool! I wanna show Husk some. He gets all flustered and cute when I show him hot pictures,” Angel said, as he smiled just thinking about Husk’s adorable blush.

“In that case, you should show him immediately,” Alastor grinned. He found the spider and cat’s relationship to be incredibly precious; the way they smiled at one another was sweet enough to give someone a cavity.

“I think I will! I’ll see ya later!” Angel exclaimed, before running out of the room. 

Alastor smiled and chuckled to himself, then he decided to head to the palace and check in on his own partner. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer was looking at the porn studio’s Voxtagram account, they never did change the platform’s name after Vox died. The king’s jaw dropped when he saw the new photos that had been uploaded. It was all regular stuff with Angel at first, but then he saw the pictures he was in with Alastor. As Lucifer looked at the photos and couldn’t help but wish that he was in the spider’s place.

He knew that Alastor was his boyfriend, and while the two of them had been spending more and more time together, they barely had any photos with one another. At that moment, Alastor walked inside and kissed him on the cheek. “Hello, my sweet apple,” he said. 

“Hello, love. I um...I saw those photos. That you put up. Um….on Voxtagram,” Lucifer said, as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up.

“Oh? And did you like them?” Alastor asked, grinning at the blush beginning to appear on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I...yes, yes I did. But that isn’t all! I realized that….well that we don’t have many photos together. And the ones that you took with Angel were lovely. So could….well, could we take some like that?” Lucifer asked, as he began to feel embarrassed for saying anything.

“Luci? You’d like that?” Alastor asked. When his boyfriend gave him a small nod, Alastor smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I was wondering when you would want to take more pictures together! But are you sure you want some as sexual as the ones Angel and I took?” he asked.

“Yes! I want to be able to look at them and know exactly how much you love me,” Lucifer grinned. 

Alastor chuckled slightly and kissed his cheek. “Well, I certainly appreciate a man who knows what he wants. So, care to run to the studio and get this done?” he asked, causing Lucifer’s eyes to widen.

“We’re going now?” asked the blonde. 

“Certainly! No time like the present after all. And we can bring Edward along! He’d look marvelous in a few photos with us,” Alastor smiled.

“Alright! Let’s do it,” Lucifer replied, before the two left.

They spent the night taking pictures, and having a fun time doing so. They took pictures like the ones Angel had been in, some with Edward, and a few were more tame, typical couple photos. Each and every one of them meant the world to Lucifer, and Alastor couldn’t get over how happy he was to be taking these photos with someone so special to him. 

Soon after, Alastor immediately got them developed, just like Lucifer had asked. He handed his boyfriend a few photos, then kissed him on the cheek. “We need to have photo shoots more often,” he said.

“We do,” Lucifer smiled, looking down at the photos in his hands.

The next day, Charlie was in her dad’s office, looking for the stapler. She stopped when she noticed two new pictures on the desk. One was very sweet; it was her father and Alastor holding hands on a porch swing, under twinkling fairy lights. Seeing her father look so happy made Charlie smile, but then she saw the next picture, and it caused her eyes to widen.

Lucifer was tied up and had an apple shaped ball gag in his mouth, and Alastor held him on a leash and had a whip in his other hand. “Nope! Nope. I didn’t see it,” Charlie said. She grabbed the stapler and ran out of the room, trying to erase that from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that stupid joke at the end lmao


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has some unpleasant dreams

Angel was staying with Husk that night, and the two of them were in bed. Angel was fast asleep, while Husk was cuddled against him, trying to fall asleep. He was just about there, when suddenly, he felt Angel moving. 

The spider was shaking and whimpering in his sleep, and Husk was starting to get worried. “Angel? Angel?” he whispered, gently shaking him.

Angel woke up with a start, and looked over at Husk. “Husk?” he whispered, as the cat held his hands. 

“I’m here. It’s okay. Did you have a bad dream?” Husk asked. 

Angel gave him a shaky nod, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “It was...it was a bad one,” he said. 

“Was it about him?” Husk asked, only causing Angel to nod again.

Despite Valentino being dead for a while, Angel was still plagued with nightmares and bad memories about his ex pimp. Sure, now he had Alastor and Husk, so things were better. But all those years of being beaten and put down never truly went away. 

Husk pulled Angel into a hug, wrapping his wings around him securely. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“I-It’s okay,” Angel said, as he tightly hugged Husk back. 

“You’re okay now. I’ve got you. You’re gonna be alright,” Husk whispered, in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend.

“I just…..” Angel started, before he let out a sigh. “I wish I could just forget about him,” he continued. 

“I know you do,” nodded Husk.

“But I can’t. No matter how hard I try, I can’t forget about him. It’s like he marked me forever. No matter how happy I am or how good I feel….it’s like he’s still there sometimes,” Angel said. 

“It makes sense. You were with him for years. I only wish I met you sooner. I wish I could have helped you,” Husk sighed.

“H-Husk?” Angel asked, before breaking out of the hug and wiping his eyes. “I love ya. So, so, much,” he said quietly.

“I love you too, Angel. And I promise, nobody is gonna treat you like that again,” Husk said. 

“Thank ya. I know freaking out about this shit from a long time ago is silly, I just can't help it. I’m sorry,” sighed Angel.

“Ya got nothing to be sorry for. Everybody has memories they just wanna forget, but we can’t. But that’s kind of why we need to have good people in our lives, y’know? People who can help us through it,” Husk explained.

“And I have you,” Angel said, giving Husk a soft smile.

“You have me,” Husk smiled, before kissing Angel on the cheek. “And you always will,” he finished. 

“Wanna go back to bed? I’m kinda tired,” the spider said, as he settled back down. 

Husk laid beside him, holding him in a warm embrace. “Sure. I’m fucking beat,” he said, making Angel giggle softly. 

“Night, Husky,” he said. 

“Goodnight, Angel,” his boyfriend replied.

Moments later, the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely plan to make more of these! These are just little stories that wouldn’t fit in the main storyline, but still take place in my au. Snd the idea came from @StaticAppleSin on twitter. 
> 
> Anyways, if you have one shot ideas, you can let me know!


End file.
